


The Forehead Kiss

by Anonamagal



Series: Kisses [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonamagal/pseuds/Anonamagal
Summary: Their morning is interrupted but Lance can't complain, it's just nice to be all together again.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	The Forehead Kiss

The peace didn’t last for much longer after that because as they both slowly pulled apart there was a frantic rapping at the front door that has them exchanging a worried look. Lance reluctantly pulled away from Keith, whose fingers lingered on Lance waist as if he didn’t want to let go before falling away the further Lance pulled away.

Lance rushed to the front door and he barely had it unlocked when someone on the other side shoved it open and barrelled right past him.

‘Where is he?’ They yelled as they tore through Lance’s hallway. He didn’t get a chance to ask anything, he just looked over his shoulder in time to see Pidge disappear into his kitchen and then he hears an enraged screech and a winded ‘oof!’

‘Hey buddy.’ Hunk greeted him distractedly, but he too didn’t give Lance a chance to respond before making for the kitchen. Lance stared after him in bewilderment, before shaking his head with a small smile, he turned back to the door to see Shiro coming up the path.

‘Long time no see Lance.’ Shiro waved and as soon as he was close enough, he pulled Lance into a warm hug, Lance returned it just as firmly. When they step apart, he sees Shiro look over Lance’s shoulder and Lance smiled knowingly, he stepped aside and gestured towards the kitchen.

‘He’s in the kitchen. If you hadn’t already guessed.’ Smiling gratefully at Lance, Shiro ducked into the house and charged straight for the kitchen.

Keith’s disappearance had affected them all, but it had hit Shiro the hardest, it was only thanks to his therapist and Curtis’ relentless optimism that Shiro hadn’t crumbled under his anxiety.

Lance had spent a lot of time during Keith’s time away visiting Shiro and visa versa, and as it turned out they made for good therapy buddies, Shiro was there a lot when Lance was going through his darkest moments and when they’d both finally gotten to a good place, they continued to hang out because as it turned out they had a lot in common.

He chuckled in amusement and he closed the front door slowly before joining everyone in the kitchen. He hung out at the door and leant against the door frame to just watch; he’d already had his reunion time so he patiently stood back and let everyone else monopolise Keith, who looked absolutely shell shocked.

Pidge was gesticulating wildly, while Keith watched them with wide-eyes and a little fearful, Hunk is wiping at his eyes but smiling widely and Shiro stood behind the two, smiling warmly and patiently, though he had his arms crossed over his chest and hip cocked in that way that said ‘you are in a lot of trouble.’

Lance should know, since he’d been subjected to the look on multiple occasions.

‘First of all,’ He tuned in to hear Pidge say, ‘How dare you disappear without a word of warning, we all thought you’d gone and got yourself killed, the universe is far too big to go on hunt for one man, not that that would have stopped me.’ They took a deep breath and levelled him with a glare. ‘It was downright inconsiderate of you to bail like that, you shit!’

Hunk takes them by the shoulder and squeezes gently in support, while he smiles over their head at Keith.

‘What they mean is that their glad you’re not dead.’

‘He knows what I mean.’ They growled

‘I’m sorry, I don’t have any excuses to make it right because you’re all right. I should have called, messaged, anything but I needed time to figure some things out and to find my place again now that the war is finished. I’m just sorry it took me so long to come back. I missed you all so much.’

And then Hunk swooped in with a wail and dragged both Pidge and Keith into a big hug. They both get the wind knocked out of them but Keith’s face dissolved into something warm and fond, he reached around and patted Hunk on the back awkwardly.

‘We missed you too, you big doofus.’ Hunk sobbed.

Over all the commotion Keith glanced over Hunk’s shoulder and his eyes met with Lance’s, the look he shared is so overwhelmingly tender that Lance’s heart stuttered.

Lance can see Shiro looking between them with a thoughtful look before eyes widen in understanding and he smiles knowingly when he catches Lance’s eye. Lance’s face felt warm when he looked away.

‘Lance!’ He jumped a little at Hunk’s abrupt yell. ‘Get the grill out, I’m cooking us up a feast, I think Keith needs a welcome back party.’

‘Great idea but I don’t think I’m that well stocked.’ Lance admitted, thinking about the current state of his cupboards. He’d been eating at his mama’s place, because eating alone had made him sad. Though he should probably restock now that Keith was here.

‘I wouldn’t worry about that.’ Pidge said, their voice muffled as they had now wrapped themselves around Kosmo and buried their face in his fur. ‘The moment Shiro told us the news, Hunk began packing his craft with enough food to feed a small army. So I hope you’re all hungry.’

Hunk smiled sheepishly as he pressed his fingertips together awkwardly. ‘I may have got a bit excited, and I was having a hard time deciding what to bring so I just brought everything.’ He admitted with a shrug. ‘What I don’t use, you can keep Lance cause I always worry you don’t eat enough now that you live so far away.’

‘My mama feeds me plenty.’ Lance argued, blushing.

‘Sure, sure but things are different now, right?’ He said while throwing Keith an obvious look and waggling his eyebrows, Lance just about resisted the urge to facepalm. Hunk was the one person that knew about Lance’s feelings, in fact Hunk would claim he’d known since their garrison days though Lance would claim he was full of bullshit (‘How could you have known if I didn’t know?’ ‘It was kind of obvious.’ ‘You’re obvious!’). ‘You get the grill ready; I’ll unload the shuttle.’

Lance grumbled but headed outside through the back door, leaving all the noise inside. The door closed behind him and he’s engulfed in silence.

He takes a moment to stare out over the field of juniberries, he closed his eyes and breathed it all in, the sweet scent, carried over by the gentle breeze, filled his lungs and brought with them thoughts of Allura.

In his minds eyes she was smiling fondly at him but when she looked over his shoulder it widened into something pleased. He followed her gaze and opened his eyes, and found Keith hovering by the back door, watching him with a soft expression.

‘Hey.’ Lance grinned crookedly, he reached a hand towards Keith. Keith chuckled but walked up and slipped his hands into Lance’s.

There’s a moment of silence while they both looked over the field of flowers.

‘What were you thinking about?’ Keith asked.

‘Allura.’ He answered honestly. ‘And about how happy she would be for us.’ He smiled and closed his eyes again, his smile widening when he felt Keith’s grip tighten in his. ‘The Juniberries smell particularly sweet today.’ He looked back at Keith.

Keith had followed Lance’s gaze and was looking over the fields and he took a deep breath. A breeze brushed over them and it was enough that Keith’s hair gently swayed across his eyes and Lance desperately wanted to brush it aside, but he was struck by how beautiful Keith was, he always had been but right now, with the warm sunshine on his face and his violet eyes gazing softly over Lance’s fields, he’s breath-taking.

And he was Lance’s.

‘Thank you.’ Keith suddenly said and it was said so, so, earnestly. ‘I’ll make him happy.’ He promised the breeze and Lance’s heart couldn’t feel fuller.

Keith turned to him and reached up to touch Lance’s face with his fingertips, and it felt almost reverent in its tenderness. Lance’s eyes began to sting and Keith smiled fondly.

‘For as long as you’ll have me.’ He whispered for Lance’s ears only, and then he leant forwards and pressed his lips to Lance’s forehead in a lingering kiss. He winds an arm around Lance’s waist and pulled his body flush against his. Lance was just about to lean in and kiss Keith’s mouth when an exaggerated cough pulled them apart in surprise.

Everyone is gathered at the door, Hunk and Shiro were laden with food and Hunks eyes looked suspiciously wet but he has a smile so big on his face it looked like it might hurt.

Pidge was grinning. And Shiro threw his head back and laughed loudly.

‘Oh my gosh.’ Hunk squeaked. ‘I am so happy for you two. Oh no I’m going to cry.’

‘So, I guess that answers the questions of what made you come back. The level of pining we’ve had deal with since you left Keith has been crazy.’ Lance gasped.

‘Pidge!’ He complained.

‘Oh, like it was a secret.’ They waved off his complaint. ‘Anyway, Keith’s pining was just as bad before he left.’ She added blithely and this time it was Keith’s turn to blush.

‘Pidge.’ He growled in warning.

‘None of that matters anymore.’ Lance jumped in. ‘Neither of us were in a place where we could jump into a healthy relationship, but now, we are.’ Lance told them all and he grips Keith’s hand tighter.

‘I’m proud of you two, it was about time you let yourselves be happy.’ Shiro offered as he handed Hunk a napkin so that he could blow his nose.

‘And that mean another reason to celebrate, Keith’s not dead in space and my two best buds are in love.’ Hunks announced. Lance and Keith both turn red but don’t feel the need to correct him.

They’d been falling in love for a long time after all. 


End file.
